


Animations: Head Slaps Season 5 & 6

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete (animated) list for all season 5 & 6 headslaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animations: Head Slaps Season 5 & 6

  


Season 5

Total Count: 6

Gibbs slaps Tony: 4

Tony slaps Tim: 1

Abby slaps Tony: 1

The episode with the most slaps is 5.5 "Leap Of Faith" with two (in one scene)

We`re getting less and less slaps as the seasons go on. This is why I`ve put season 5 & 6 in one entry. 

My favorite scene from both seasons is from 6.18 "Knockout". It`s been sometime since Gibbs gave Tony the *attention* he needed, and I just love the way the scene plays out 

*pats shippy heart*  


Season 5

 

**5.1 "Bury Your Dead"**

  
Tim: "What`s that for?"  
Tony: "Believing I was dead"

 

**5.5 "Leap Of Faith"**

  
(Add: Tony didn`t say anything, for a change, Gibbs did but Tony got slapped. One could say this slap was meant for Gibbs. But then, one could also say it was because of what Tony said before. What he said before lead to the 2nd slap of the episode)

 

  
Tony: "What`s that for?"  
Gibbs: "Spreading Rumors"

 

**5.8 Designated Target"**

Tony: "McGee`s getting some"  
  
Gibbs: "Get it out of your head, DiNozzo."

Tony: "You know, repeated Headtrauma causes Braindamage."  
Tim: "Explains a lot."

(add: this is not the only time Tim said somethink along the lines of "explains a lot" Maybe he thinks it`s funny? IMO, it`s not)

 

**5.13 "Dog Tags"**

Tony: "Room with a view"  
  
Gibbs: "Hey"

 

**5.17 "About Face"**

Tony: "I hope there`s no Tornados. You know what they say about Tornados and Trailerparks."  
  
Tony: "I should have seen that coming."

SEASON 6

Total Count: 5

Gibbs slaps Tony: 2

Tony slaps self: 1

Tony slaps Tim: 1

Ziva slaps Tim: 1

The episodes with the most slaps are 6.03 "Capitol Offense" and 6.18 "Knockout" with two slaps in each episode.

**6.1 "Last Man Standing"**

(aka, the long distant slap)

McGee: "First the USS Ronald Reagan and now the Seahawk. How's life afloat?"  
Tony: "Ah, life in the ocean blue, me hearties. If the scurvy don't get you, the pox will. And tell me this, me little McShipmate, how is that scurrilous black-hearted pirate king of ours, Captain One-shot Gibbs?"  
Gibbs: "I'm just fine, DiNozzo."

Tony: "There ya go boss." 

 

**6.03 "Capitol Offense"**

McGee: "Hey. You looking for me Tony?"  
Abby: "No, I am. Do you think I’m an idiot?"  
McGee: "No."  
Abby: "What you thought I wouldn’t figure it out?"  
McGee: "What is she talking about?"  
Ziva: "The cupcake."  
Abby: "You stole it from my refrigerator. I have forensic evidence. Your big fat fingerprint."  
McGee: "Oh come on you think I’m that stupid? Look, if I was going to steal your precious cupcake I would not leave a fingerprint on your refrigerator."  
Abby: "You didn’t. You used latex gloves. Brand new box McGee. Only prints, mine and yours."  
McGee: "You said you were going glutten free."  
Abby: "Where is it McGee?"  
McGee: "I was saving you from yourself Abby."  
Abby: "Where did you save it McGee?"  
McGee: "Okay, I ate it. It was late, I hadn’t eaten since lunch, the machine in the break room was empty and it looked so good."  
Tony: "What were you thinking McGee? She’s a world class forensic scientist." 

Ziva: "I bought the cupcake for Abby." 

**6.18 Knockout**

Tony: "John Patrick Shanley, who wrote and directed Joe Vs. Volcano, won an Acadamy Award for Moonstruck. He also wrote and directed the movie Doubt. Which came out recently, it's pretty good. But in the middle there, clearly, there was a goofy phase..."

Tony: "I forgot what that feels like.It's been a while since..."  
Gibbs: "I know."  
Tony: "Physical Contact."  
Gibbs: "I.Know."  
Tony: "You know? You know. Any advice?"

Gibbs: "Snap out of it."

Tony: "I have no response to that."


End file.
